


Vex Me - Part 1 (VIXX N)

by Amazon_Bookworm



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Clubbing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piercings, Soulmates, Tattoos, vixx/bts crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazon_Bookworm/pseuds/Amazon_Bookworm
Summary: Hakyeon celebrates the second anniversary of his club and meets someone who turns his life upside down





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry I disappeared for so long. Life happened, unfortunately. BUT, I am back! Soulmate AU for the win!

Cha Hakyeon walked towards the bar in Crimson, fingers flying over the screen of his phone as he sent another email. When finished he shoved his phone into his pocket and let out a deep sigh. Leaning against the bar, he looked over at Crimson's new floor manager.

"Hongbin, how did we do tonight?"

Lee Hongbin glanced down at the ledger on the counter in front of him.

"We did good. No, we did great! Never thought turning Crimson into a bondage exhibition every anniversary would be so lucrative."

Hakyeon snorted as he reached over the counter to snag a bottle of water. Twisted off the top and took a swig, quenching his parched throat. He hadn't slept yet, even though the doors to Crimson were locked hours ago. There was still too much to do.

"People are inherently horny. If you cater to that horniness, you'll make a lot of money. It's the way of the world."

Hongbin cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You sound rather cynical."

"Who says I'm not?"

Hongbin snorted and shooed him away. 

"Go upstairs and go to bed. I've got things covered down here and you've already done your work for the day."

"Meeting tonight before we open. We need to go over profits and some other business."

Hongbin shot him a quick salute and Hakyeon turned on his heel, heading down the long hallway to the elevator. Once upstairs in his private suite, he shrugged off his suit jacket and tossed it on one of the side chairs. 

Scrubbing his hands over his face, he sat down at the desk and stared blankly at the computer. Adrenaline and pride filled him over the success of the day before. Crimson was his baby and he'd put everything into making it a success. Though it was only two years old, it had already established its reputation as a place people could go to lose their inhibitions. 

When building Crimson, it definitely hadn't been with the idea of sex being its main draw. Giving people a place to explore their sexuality had been a happy accident. Hakyeon was a big fan of sex, but it hadn't been a part of life for a long time. Something that needed to be rectified sooner rather than later.

Now that Crimson was established and gaining popularity, he wanted to commemorate it somehow. A tattoo seemed like a good idea, a design was eluding him. He was dialing the number on the screen before doubt could stop him.

"After Dark Tattoos, Wonsik speaking."

"Wonsik, it's Cha Hakyeon."

"What can I do for you?"

"I would like to schedule a consultation."

"For a tattoo? You finally deciding to slum with the rest of us?"

"Very funny. When can you schedule me in?"

There was rustling on the other line before Wonsik spoke again.

"I have a slot on the 28th at five. Will that work?"

"Who will it be with?"

"Our new artist."

"I wanted one of you."

"Sorry, man, but we're all booked solid for the next six months. The new guy is really good. We wouldn't have hired him if he wasn't."

Hakyeon sucked in a breath through his teeth.

"Are you sure? I don't want my tattoo done by just anyone."

Wonsik snorted into the phone.

"Your prejudice is showing, Hakyeon. I've already given you my word that he's good. Just come in for the consultation. If you're still not sure after that, then we will figure something out."

Hakyeon ran a hand through his hair and sat up.

"Fine, the 28th at five. I'm putting a lot of faith in your word, Wonsik."

"You won't be disappointed, Hakyeon. And take that giant stick out of your ass, hmm? You're no better than the rest of us."

"That giant stick has made me the man I am, Wonsik. I kind of like it."

The guffaw that Wonsik let out was almost deafening, but Hakyeon was grinning when he hung up the phone. He liked Wonsik and the two other owners of After Dark Tattoos. They'd become regulars over the last year and their body art was always on display. He knew they were talented artists and if Wonsik was giving their new artist praise, then that had to be good enough. It was still fun to tease him. Now, he just had to narrow down his choice for a design.

A shower was more important at the moment. Stale cologne, sweat and alcohol seemed to have permeated his skin. He'd smelled worse, poverty and fish a ghost of a memory.

Hot water poured over his head, hands braced against the shower wall, letting the hot water soothe his exhausted muscles. Life was crazy busy and enough to make most sane people crazy, but he wouldn't trade it for anything.

 

**

 

Three weeks later, Hakyeon pulled the door to After Dark open and stepped inside. A gust of wind followed as he pulled the door shut quickly to keep out the chill. Wonsik glanced up with a smile. 

"Welcome, your highness."

"It's Your Majesty, Wonsik."

Wonsik laughed and stood up. Hakyeon shook his hand and accepted the bro hug before stepping back and shrugging out of his coat. Wonsik took the coat and scarf, putting them on a coat tree next to the door.

"So, you're getting a tattoo. I never thought I'd see the day."

"Crimson just turned two. I had to do something to commemorate it."

"If you're going to get one, make sure it means something. And Crimson deserves it."

"Yes, it does. So where's the artist you set me up with?"

" In the back. His last client ran over."

Hakyeon sat down and watched as Wonsik got back to work. As much as he liked to tease Wonsik, the professionalism in the shop was impressive. Taekwoon was bent over someone's back, his gun buzzing loudly. Sanghyuk was finishing up a tracing, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Wonsik was cleaning up the shop, head bobbing to old-school Tupac blaring from the speakers. 

Hakyeon pulled out his phone, catching up on work while waiting. He had just finished typing up a text to Hongbin when he heard a new voice.

"Yo, Wonsik! The toilet's backing up again, man!"

"Not my problem, dude. Call the plumber."

"You own this place, not me. I plunged it, but it needs to get fixed."

Hakyeon looked up to see Wonsik set down the broom he'd been sweeping with and walk back towards the break room. The voice that he’d just heard was rather soothing and melodious. It was calming and had a musical quality to it.

He shook his head and turned back to his phone, pulling up emails. Even though Hongbin was now the manager, there were still many responsibilities he didn't feel comfortable giving up quite yet. Email needed to be answered and phone calls needed to be made, but a noise made him look up and his mind went blank.

Black hair tinted blue, brushed back from a high forehead. Thick black eyebrows over gorgeous brown eyes. A sharp nose, nicely shaped lips and a jawline that was almost as sharp as his own. Broad shoulders, lean waist and long, strongly muscled legs, all packaged in a tight black t-shirt and jeans that were so full of holes that there was barely enough material to retain modesty. Full sleeve tats on both arms and simple gauges in his ears. Snake bite piercings in his full lower lip made Hakyeon want to bite. Oh, this was not good. Not good at all.

"You here for the consultation?"

Hakyeon took a deep breath, trying to get his raging hormones under control. That glorious voice from earlier mixed with those looks was just plain cruel. Pasting on a polite smile, he pushed to his feet. Horniness be damned. He could do this.

 

*To Be Continued*


End file.
